Sailor Stars Case: Part II
by Eien M
Summary: 2nd part to Sailor Stars Case. The galaxy is under threat once again. Now new soldiers will arrive and help the Sailor Senshi. Also, new memories are surfacing and secrets like in the past Serenity is cousins with Minako! Sailor Cosmos will arrive! Please Check My Account If You Care About This Story!


Sailor Stars Case: Part II: Prologue

So! This is the 2nd part to Sailor Stars Case! I have High hopes that a lot of people will like this story and want me to continue the Sailor Stars Case series so please, review, I'll take flames too!

_Italics_ – Thoughts, memories, flashbacks, or important things. (Memories and flash backs will be separated by -.)

_A year passed. One long year of the year. It was a year, though, that all Sailor Senshi know of however. The year when the light of the galaxy sacrificed herself. But, if the senshi was strong enough than they would have felt it. The pure star of the galaxy coming back to that time. Her age and habits still intact, including some of the ones of her other senshi. But her old but precious memories of the Sailor Soldiers, her friend's she met, the happiness of being young and innocent was not there. The pureness of being reborn was now in the child who would be tested countless times._

_The lives of the Sailor Senshi are sad, and the ones who know their identity is even sadder._

"Usagi! Breakfast!" the mother of Shingo and Usagi Tsukino who had blue hair shouted.

"Yes, mama!" two voices yell simultaneously, one of a young boy and one of a teenage girl.

The boy's name was Shingo. He had brown eyes and hair.

The girl was Usagi. Her hair was blonde but if you looked carefully you would see a small glint of silver. Her eyes were the color of the caribbean, blue with the smallest flecks of silver.

The two children sat at the table and noticed their father at the table and their mother. The father, Kenji, was normally at work but he was at home, not even rushing. Ikuko was normally either washing or making more food.

Shingo was about to ask when his older sister beat him to it, "Is there a special occasion to why your here?" the rabbit asked.

The parents smiled widely at each other before the mother said, "Well, your father got promoted in his job so he got a day off," the mother started, still smiling.

"What else?" the brother asked, seeing the smiles of the parents.

Kenji than took the lead, "And we're moving!"

The to kids gasped and looked at each other. Both with a face of excitement and surprise and other emotions.

"Where?" the blond teen asked softly.

"Beika."

The blond's head shot up with a face of recondition.

"Something wrong, sweet heart?" the mother asked as she saw her daughter's change.

"No… No… It's nothing. Don't worry! I think I would go out for a bit..." Usagi stepped out of the house quickly and closed the door with her worried parents behind it.

The blond sighed and looked up at the cloudless sky with a small bit of sorrow and sadness in her eyes.

'Why? Why does that place sound familiar? It's like a missing piece of my mind.'

Her saddened thoughts were broken quietly by a cat purring. The cat was black with a crescent moon upside. Usagi bent at petted the cat gently.

"Hello. What's your name?"

The cat paused and became quiet. The rabbit frowned and stepped away carefully, worrying about the cat.

When Usagi was a block away the black cat whispered, "Usagi-hime, what happened with Galaxia? If what Queen Serenity said was true you should've been reborn in the 30th century then, why are you here? And why does it feel like that everyone is stronger, even Artemis and I?"

"Beika. Beika. Beika… Why does that name feel familiar?"

"Whaa!" a woman's voice said as the two crashed.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking!" the rabbit looked up to see a blue haired girl getting up.

The two girls looked at each other until Usagi broke the the silence.

"Aren't you the genius girl?" the rabbit asked. The blue haired girl blushed at what the blonde said and nodded.

"Cool! It's good to meet you! My name's Tsukino Usagi! It's amazing to meet you Mizuno Ami!" the blonde smiled brightly.

"A pleasure to meet you also, Tsukino-san."

"Ahh, call me Usagi-chan!" the blonde smiled. She looked behind the two and saw three people who made her brain rack in thought.

"Ahh, I'm really sorry! I've got to go! I'll see you two at school!" the rabbit ran off to the three there.

"How strange, that girl…" the blue haired girl said quietly.

"Hey! Wait! You three!" just as the rabbit caught up she tripped and fell on the small child.

"Oww!" the two said at the same time.

The older girl looked down and laughed along with the man who were looking at the two.

"What?" the blond asked with a bit of annoyance.

"You- ha ha- look so-ha ha-funny there! Ha ha ha!" the brown haired girl laughed.

Usagi and the kid looked at each other and laughed too. Usagi had the boy's glasses on upside down and the boy's hair was mixed up with the blonde hair of the girl.

The pass byers looked at the four laughing hyenas and looked at them worriedly.

"He he. Sorry about that! You guys just seemed familiar," the rabbit said whilst carefully pulling the two's hair apart and straightening the boy's. The girl than took to glasses off and looked at them strangely for a bit before putting them on the boy's head.

The boy also frowned at the statement thinking, _But, we did meet, didn't we?_

"Ah, oh well, my mistake. Sorry about that. My name is Tsukino Usagi, do you mind if I join you?" she asked innocently.

"Umm, well sure." the man said.

"I'm Mouri Kogoro, this is my daughter, Ran, and, our freeloader, Edogawa Conan."

"Hello! Nice to meet you. Where were you heading?"

"Uh, there was a fight and we wanted to see who it was."

"Really? Was it a girl with brown hair?" the rabbit asked with curiosity.

"We're not sure. Would you like to see?" Ran asked politely. Usagi nodded.

The four walked down and heard a few grunts coming from a crowd.

"Ahh! It's Makoto-san!" Usagi had an excited look in her eyes.

The two in the middle were both hot and panting but the man seemed to be more tired than the girl. The two went for another hit. The brunet started going for the face but went to the stomach and the man dubbed in pain and yelled, "I give up! I give up!"

The girl smiled victoriously and turned to leave.

"Wow, she's good! She might even beat me!" Ran said.

"Makoto is the best! She is really good at fighting! The only time she was heated was by, umm... uhh... I forget! It was a guy with sandy blonde hair… Oh, and a woman with turquoise hair too. I think the woman is famous for the violin, I've seen her often in magazines but not the man," the rabbit gave a small confused face.

'You do realize you just described Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, right? Why don't you recognize anyone?'

"Ahh, Tsukino-san! How are you?" a girl's voice said causing the four to turn to the owner's voice.

"Minako-san! Why are you here?" Usagi asked surprised.

"Ahh, didn't you hear?" the blond asked. Usagi shook her head.

"Well, get close," the rabbit got close to her, as did the others, Minako than yelled loudly, "THE THREE LIGHTS ARE BACK!"

"Wahh! Minako-saaaan!" the rabbit whined.

"He he he!" the girl giggled lightly.

"Are you two related?" Mouri asked carelessly, earning a big bump on his head from Ran.

"Dad! Say sorry!" the karate champion hissed.

"Hmm, maybe!" the girl said happily.

"Ahhh!" screams of people came from close by but there were very few people who ran past them.

Minako and Usagi broke out in a fast run, each matching each other.

"Wait! You two, that might be dangerous!" Ran then started to run fast too with Conan behind her. A loud angry roar came soon and both had lost sight of the two.

_That sound, it's a yoma!_

"Ran-nee-chan! Its a monster that sucks energy!" the young boy yelled.

"Eh? Really?" the karate champion looked down at the boy surprised.

"Wait up!" Kogoro's voice came from a few feet behind him.

The two stopped short, just a few inches away from being discovered. The stupid detective was caught by Ran and the three hid behind a close bush.

The two blondes were in the air along with others, all of them were limp. And in the center was a monster that related the shape of a squirrel. The people around them were put down except for Usagi and Minako.

"Why is it not putting them down?" Conan asked.

Suddenly, from a tree tops came a woman. She had a yellow dress that had black lace trimming. On her straps were black roses. She had a yellow bow tie on her neck and than a golden crescent moon necklace. She had low high heels and her eyes were blue along with her hair that was dark blue. On her forehead was a crescent From the back came a black tail that was nicely poised and cat ears. Her fingernails were sharp too.

The monster looked at her with an alarmed expression.

"Why is the squirrel so freaked out?" Ran asked.

"It seems like it sees a cat and not a woman, and since its a squirrel it would make sense," the young boy stated.

"Put those girls down!" the woman said.

The monster only responded by putting the two blondes behind him self.

"Fine! In the name of the Moon I shall punish you for hurting Serenity-hime!" the woman crouched and leapt high. She landed on the monster and kicked it hard, than she scratched its eyes. The woman jumped behind it and cut the energy sucking thing off the girls and caught them.

The squirrel then turned to the dark blue haired woman and screeched loudly, obviously angry about its hostages being released.

The crescent on her forehead shined and a crescent moon wand appeared in front of her. She held it and briefly looked at the rabbit laying on the ground.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" she pointed it towards the monster squirrel and a blinding flash came from it. The next thing anyone knew was that regular sized squirrel was there, squeaking and chattering.

The woman spoke quietly whilst looking at Usagi and took off.

Well, do you like it or not? Should I continue with this or not? If some of this doesn't make any sense than tell me please, I'd really appreciate it! Please, review, even if you don't have an account! Oh, also check out my site for Sailor Stars Case: Part II!


End file.
